Sweet Nothing
by xhollywoodsmile
Summary: After being paired together in a storyline, Chris Sabin and Camillia start getting close much to Chris's girlfriend's displeasure. Chris Sabin/OC/
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Nothing**  
_**Chapter one**_:_Calm before the Storm  
_

_**A/N:**I don't own Ajay, I only own Camilla. I hope you guys enjoy my new story! -xxHollywoodsmile_

Camilla Grace Welim, was without a doubt a beautiful young girl. She demanded attention where ever she went with those long tan legs of hers. Her hair and makeup was always on point and she dressed in nothing but the best. Coming from a weathly family, Camilla had it made. She grew up in Northern California, where her family owned a winery. Only barley twenty-three, the Califorina native was the newly crowned Knockout's champion.  
She smiled as she checked herself out in the mirror. She was dress in a floral two-piece skirt set, a pair of all white vans shoes and to top it off a flower crown. She smiled, satisfied with her look.

"Hey Cammy," Mickie called as she walked through the door. "Brooke wants you".  
"Great." Cammy sighed as she started towards the door. Mickie laughed, "Good luck girl".  
"Yeah, yeah!" She laughed leaving the room.

A few minutes later, she found herself sitting next to Chris Sabin. "So what are we both doing here?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet.  
"Well, we've decided to put the two of you into a storyline together starting tonight." Brooke Hogan smiled as she looked at the two in front of her. She knew what she was doing.  
"What?!" Chris half shouted at the blonde bombshell. "What about Ajay?".  
Brooke laughed, "Aw Chris, Ajay is injured and you need a new female company in the ring. This is happening get over it dear. You two are free to go". Camilla was the first one out, with Chris following her.

"I'll see you when we do the backstage segment I guess." Camilla said looking at the floor.  
"Yeah.. hey it'll be okay. I'm not that bad to work with Cammy." Chris smiled trying to ease the young girl. Camilla looked up at him. "It'll be fun flower girl. I'll see you in a bit".  
"See you then." She smiled as Chris walked off.

-Backstage Segment-  
"Hey Camilla!" Chris smiled seeing the brunette approach him. "Congrats on the tittle".  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
"Look, I have a match tonight and I need a partner. You down?" He asked just like the script had asked him to.  
"Yeah, I would love too." She smiled brighter.  
"Awesome, see you then!" He smiled and walked away. After getting the clear from the camera crew, Camilla took off outside.

Thunder filled the air as Camilla lit a cigarette. A habit she had sworn to her brother she would quit, but at the moment it was the only that was going to relax her. Closing her eyes, she exhaled a puff of smoke relaxing her shoulders.  
"You know those things will kill you." A familiar voice filled her ears causing her to snap her eyes open.  
"Maybe I wanna die" She shyly smiled at the older man.  
"hmm, a Hippie that wants to die young." He laughed taking a seat next to her. "I was looking for you".  
"And why is that?" Camilla asked exhaling smoke.  
"I wanted to make sure you where okay. You seemed a little off of your game during the segment".  
"Just pre-match jitters." She half lied. "Which, I should go get ready for" she said putting her cigarette out.  
"See you out in the ring hippie girl?".  
"Yeah, See you in the ring." She smiled as she smoothed out her skirt and walking away.

Chris didn't know what it was, but something was drawling him towards her. She was the sweetest girl he knew. She was quiet, and respectful and quite adorable. Maybe being partnered with her wouldn't be as bad as the first thought. Maybe. Well that was until he had to tell his girlfriend Ajay. Chosing it was better now than never to tell her, he pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Ajay's familiar voice filled his ear as she answered on the third ring.  
"Hey, How are you feeling?" He smiled, nothing made him smile more than his girl did.  
"Alright, I guess. Just a little tired. What's up handsome? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?"  
"Yeah about that Ajay..." The Detroit native started, "They put me into a new storyline".  
"Oh really? With who?"  
"Camilla"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted to give you a heads up."  
"Well thanks I guess".  
"I have to go get ready for my match now."  
"Okay. Good luck."  
"I love you Ajay".  
"Love you too" she replied hanging up. Chris sighed. He knew it would be hard for Ajay, especially because she was out on injury. But he knew the show must go on, with or with out his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Camilia sat quietly in the Knockout's locker room dressed for her match. Her mind raceing with thoughts. Was she getting in over her head thinking that this might actually work? Why was he being nice to her? After all, his girlfriend hated her all because she won the the belt in a three-way match between Ajay and Velvet Sky. A knock on the door threw her off her thoughts.  
"Come in!".  
Chris walked in slowly dressed for his match, "You ready Cammy?". He held his breath, She looked breath taking in her black high-waisted spandix shorts, and tie-died crop top. He couldn't help but to notice how long,tan and beautiful her legs looked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." She picked up her belt and rest it on her shoulder, "Let's go".

The duo walked down the hallway together in slience. Neither of them knowing what to say to each other. "How's Ajay doing?" Camilia's sweet voice spoke up, breaking the slience.  
"She's good, her arm is healing." Chris replied.  
"That's awesome, What did she actually do anyway?".  
"She was goofing off with Alex and fell" He smiled, remembering his bestfriend and girlfriend messing around.  
"Oh wow, so it wasn't even in the ring?"  
"Nah, She's just clumsy. What about you? Do you have boyfriend?" He asked looking at her.  
"Nope, single as a pringle" she laughed, causing Chris to laugh along with her.  
"Well I'm sure their has to be someone who wants to date you. You're a beautiful girl." Camilia blushed slightly tucking her hair behind her ears with a small smile on her face.  
"Thanks Chris, you're not bad yourself".  
"Oh, I know i'm sexy" He laughed as they reached the curtian. "Okay, You ready to out there?".  
"Ready as ever" she took a deep breath, jumping up and down a little, trying to hype her self out. "Let's go".


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Nothing**  
_**Chapter two**_:_Dinner for two  
_

_**A/N:**I don't own Ajay, I only own Camilla. I hope you guys enjoy my new story! -xxHollywoodsmile  
_

Cammy's body ached as she made her way towards the knockout's locker room. After getting her ass kicked by Velvet, the only thing on her mind was sleep. "Hey flower girl." Chris's voice called from behind her, making her stop and turn towards him."You always seem to run off after we're done shooting. Let me take you out to dinner. I'll buy".  
"I don't know Chris".  
"We should get to know each other, after all, we will be a TV couple." Chris smiled. He really did want to get to know more about the lovely girl. "Dinner's on me".  
"Fine, I guess. I'll meet you in the parking lot?" She said, giving into him.  
"See you then flower girl" He smiled walking towards his locker room. Cammy rolled her eyes walking into the locker room.

About twenty minutes later, Cammy found herself sitting in front of Chris at the local McDonalds. Her hair was now thrown up in a messy pony tail, and she had changed in to denim high-waisted shorts, a black scoopneck croppedtank top, and into her vans.  
"So, you're from California?" He asked taking a bite of a fry.  
"indeed I am." She replied.  
"How was that?".  
"It was okay. I guess".  
"What part are you from?"  
"well, Napa Valley. My family owns a winery that's been in our family for many generations. I went to private school, my dad is a top lawyer, and I was offered a full ride scholarship to Florida State" she replied taking a sip of her drink. As she talked, Chris couldn't help but stare at those pink lips of her.  
"That's pretty awesome." Chris smiled at the younger girl.  
"I guess, I dropped out of college to pursue my dream of being a wrestler".  
"Sweet stuff".  
"Totally" she replied, smiling. Chris couldn't help but find the young girl adorable. She was so different from his girlfriend. Her fingers tapped lightly on the table as her nerves starting to take over.  
"Well, well, well!" a southern accent came from over towards the door as James Storm walked towards the two at the table. "What are you doing here? With her?" He rudely implied pointing his finger at the California native. Camilla looked down. "I should probably get going, it's late anyway and yeah. um, thanks for dinner Chris." She started to stand up, grabbing her bag. "Night boys." She said as she walked away from the two.

"What's going on" James asked taking Cammy's seat.  
"Nothing. We where just two co-owners getting dinner. Like you and Ajay".  
"Really? It looked more than that" James said rasing an eye brow.  
Chris rolled his eyes, "It wasn't James. We where just getting to know each other due to the fact we're going to be in a story line together".  
"Sure, sure".  
"James, I swear. Nothing is going on, or is going to happen. I was being nice.".  
"Does Ajay know?" he questioned the Detroit native.  
"No,I haven't talked to her. I'll tell her when I get home".  
"Sure, Sure" James repeated again.  
"Just because I'm seen with a girl doesn't mean a damn thing. I was being friendly. She's a nice girl and you're just plain rude." Chris said getting defensive as he stood up to leave. "I am not now, or ever cheating on Ajay James".

-  
Chris walked quietly through his front door of his Florida house, incase his girlfriend was asleep.  
"You're home late" Ajay mumbled from her spot on the couch. Re-runs of Law and Order:SVU playing on the Flat Screen infront of her.  
"Sorry, Babe.I got caught up." He replied slipping his shoes off. "Lets go up to bed".  
"Okay." Ajay yawned standing up and going upstairs with her boyfriend  
-

Camilia breathe a breath of fresh air as step into her house. It was late, and she was struggling to keep eyes open as she sat her bag down on her kitchen counter. Flipping her light on, she was shock to find her 'boyfriend', if you could call him that, Stu Bennett sitting at the kitchen table.. "Hey babe, What are you doing up?" she asked a smile forming on her face as she straddled his lap. Stu smirked taking a sip of his beer.  
"I've been up waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to get home" his accent thick.  
"When do you leave?" She asked kissing his neck.  
"Tomorrow morning" he replied gripping her hips pulling her into him. "I won't be home for awhile".  
"Darn." She fake pouted. A part of her was excited for him to leave. Their realtionship was toxic, a endless cycle of fighting and making up.  
"Let's go take care of business before I leave." He smirked throwing her over his shoulder.  
"Babe, I'm really tired. I got my ass handed to me tonight" she whined.  
"Oh shut up, you're not even a real wrestler, you're a women". Camilla grew quiet. She was too tired to argue with her. Stu carried her up the stairs into the bedroom. After sitting her on her feet, he sat at the end of the bed. "Strip" he demanded. Camilla slowly started to strip, first her shoes, than her top. Stu grew inpatient with her speed and pulled her onto the bed. In record speed he had both him and her undressed. His lips kissed her neck hungrily as she closed her eyes, praying he would go fast tonight.

The next morning Ajay frowned at her boyfriend as he dug into his pancakes. After waking up to a text message from James, that he was at dinner last night with Cammy pissed her off. How could he have lied to her about why he came home late?  
"What?" Chris asked looking up seeing her frown.  
"Nothing, What kept you at the Impact zone?" The Canadian asked.  
"I had to go over the story line for the next tapping" he replied.  
"Oh... was Cammy caught up too?" she asked.  
"No." Chris replied eating his pancakes. His girlfriend frown more. "Fine, I took Cammy to dinner. We went to McDonald. It's not like it was fancy or anything".  
"You couldn't call or text me to let me know? "She asked annoyed.  
"Ajay, It isn't a big deal babe. I was being nice" Chris sat his fork down. "There is nothing going on between us. I promise. I love and respect you way more than to cheat on you. You know this babe". Ajay scoffed and grew quiet. "I love you Ajay Reso." he said leaning in and kissing her.

Cammy found herself standing on her back patio with a cigarette in between her lips. Her mind drifted to thoughts of her new tag partner, Chris Sabin. She couldn't lie, she found him quite attractive. But she knew better than to make a move on him, both of them where in relationships. He was happy in his, her not so much. But a little eye candy wouldn't kill her, would it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Nothing**  
_**Chapter three**_:_sweet kisses turn sour  
_

_**A/N:**I don't own Ajay, she belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, I only own Camilla. Thank you to all who have read my story and are following it. Also, a special thank you to Kennedy's Fright Night Delight. With out you, I would not of been able to write this story. I appreciate it so much (: -xxHollywoodsmile  
_

The gym was half-empty as Camilla arrived. The fresh-face knockout slung her bag over her shoulder as she closed the door of her white Range Rover. Dressed in a pair of black Nike cropped capris, a white Nike running t-shirt and a pair of black Nike free runs, Cammy set off into the gym for a training session with her good friend and co-worker Ken Anderson.

"Good Morning sunshine, about time you showed up." Ken smiled as she walked his way.  
"You're lucky I even got your text message, let alone agreed to come this early" She sassed sitting her bag down.  
"Someone isn't a morning person" he laughed as Cammy started to stretch. "I'll buy you Starbucks after".  
"Yeah, you better".  
"How do you like working with Detroit's pretty boy?" He asked, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Heard he calls you flower girl".  
"He's a nice guy".  
"Yeah, He seems to be getting pretty friendly with you." Ken laughed as he helped her into the ring to practice.  
"We've gotten to know each other Ken. We're just friends" she replied rolling her eyes.  
"I bet it kills Ajay that she has to share his attention with you" he teased. She rolled her eyes as she tied her hair up in a messy pony tail. "I see how he looks at you when you both are doing your guys promos".  
"We are supposed to look like a couple Ken. It's called acting my dear".  
"Acting my ass." Ken said as him and Cammy squared off, letting her put him in a head lock. "You are falling for him".  
"Am not" She lied to him, and herself.  
"Look lover boy is here" Ken smiled, nodding his head to the gym doors causing Cammy to look towards them. Sure enough Chris and his girlfriend Ajay really was there.

Chris walked with his arm around Ajay's waist as they walked towards the physical therapist's office. Cammy couldn't help but watch the couple. They seemed so happy together, so lovable.

Chris briefly scanned the gym as him and Ajay walked. He couldn't help but notice that Cammy was there with Ken Anderson. And she was wearing tight pants that showed off her behind. After kissing his girlfriend's cheek and waiting for her to walk in, he made his over to the two in the ring.  
"Hey Chris." Cammy smiled at the Detroit native.  
"Hey Flower girl, Anderson" He smiled, as he shook hands with Ken.  
"Sup" Ken replied looking between the two. "Since you guys are partners, maybe you two should train together. Yeah? I see a hot babe over by the treadmills that I'm going to go chat up".  
"I don't know Ken you said you would-"  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind training with her." Chris smiled.  
"See you two later." Ken smiled, winking at her before getting out of the ring and walking away.

"Okay, you ready?" Chris asked, after nodding her head, he locked arms with her. Chris then put her in a headlock over powering her. Cammy put her hands on his midsection and tried to push him towards the turnbuckle to break the hold. Chris smiled, surprise by the girl's strength.

Almost a hour later, their sweaty bodies where pushed together as Chris had her in a waist hold. Her heartbeat fast against her chest as she thought about how close their bodies where. Chris smirked as he suplex her onto the mat.

"Thank you Dr. Johnson" Ajay said sweetly as she walked out of her Physical Therapist's office. Happy that everything was going well, and in a few weeks she would be able to return to TNA, and regain her Knockout Championship belt. Her eyes fell onto the ring as she saw her boyfriend helping Cammy. Annoyed, she walked over to the ring. "Am I interrupting something".  
Chris looked up from where he was crouched in the ring and cringed inwardly seeing the angry scowl on Ajay's face, "You aren't interrupting anything.' "It doesn't look like anything.' she said her eyebrow raising at him. He straightened up and went over to the ring ropes, "How was your appointment?" "You would know if you were there like you were suppose to be instead of being her with her." she pointed her finger in distaste to the woman that was holding her knockout title. "Watch it Ajay." Ken warned from where he was leaning against the turnbuckle. "Bite it Anderson." she returned angrily. Chris slipped out of the ring and went over to his girlfriend, "Come on, we will go to lunch and you can tell me about your progress."  
"Fine." Ajay grumpily agreed.  
"Thank you Chris for your help" Cammy called after them as they walked away.

"You're asking for trouble Cam" Ken laughed as he helped her out of the ring.  
"She's a straight up bitch." She muttered as she grabbed her bag. "I've none nothing to her".  
"Except spend time with her boyfriend, Cammy you need to be careful. She has some powerful connections in the locker room." He warned as they walked out of the gym together.  
" I can handle myself Ken. After all, you did train me." She laughed it off. But in the inside, it did worry her. Ajay was treated like royalty in the locker room. She could possibly have someone take her out and end her career.  
"I got your back Cam." He slung his arm around her shoulders.  
"I know. and you smell horrible, get your arm off me." She laughed pushing him away and walking towards her car. "I'll see you at the taping".  
"See you dear" Ken smiled going to his truck.

Reading over the script, Chris sighed loudly. Kiss. They wanted him and Cammy to kiss. Apart of him was okay with it, she did have very beautiful lips. The other part of him hated the idea. He could only think about what Ajay would do. He knew he had to keep it from Ajay.

"Hey Chris." The cheerful voice of Cammy's came from behind him as he stretched in the hall way. She was dressed in her typical light denim washed high-waisted shorts, a tiger bra top,a white boyfriend style cardigan and a pair of black combat boots. Her hair fell in curls down her back with a gold chain head wrap.  
"Hey Cammy." He smiled seeing the beautiful girl.  
"I just wanted to wish you luck." She smiled as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissing him. Chris kissed back before pulling away.  
"Thanks flower girl." He smiled, walking away to the ring. Cammy smiled, watching him biting her lip as the camera zoomed out.

To say that Ajay was livid was the least. She clinched her fist as she watched the screen in front of her. Who in the hell did Cammy think she was kissing her boyfriend? Sure they where in a storyline together. Regardless, she never kissed any one she's been in a storyline started pacing the confined area of the locker room she was in. She couldn't believe Chris had kissed the girl back. It had stung her and stung her deep why else would he kiss her back. Wrenching open the door she stalked out of it and towards the tunnel area with very pretense of talking to her boyfriend first thing after his match.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Nothing**  
_**Chapter four**_:_just a kiss  
_

_**A/N:**I don't own Ajay, she belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, I only own Camilla. Thank you to Kennedy's Fright Night Delight for your help. Sorry if this chapter is boring. I promise that it'll get better. (: -xxHollywoodsmile  
_

Smiling to herself almost Cammy started walking to the tunnel position to see Chris after his match for a quick post match promo, not paying attention to where she was walking she bumped right into someone. "I am so sorry.' she said. "You should be.' Ajay Reso's voice said from she was standing fixing her brace that was keeping her shoulder in place. 'Ajay." Cammy started. "Don't." she hissed. Cammy quickly shut her mouth.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Who do you think you are kiss MY boyfriend?" Ajay shoved her finger into Cammy's chest. "What? You think you're better than me because you won the belt in a three-way match?"  
"Calm down Ajay. It was a storyline kiss".  
"Calm down! Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!" She shouted causing by standers to turn their heads to the two. "How did you even get in that match? Huh? Sleep your way to the top like the whore you are?".  
"I had much as right as you or Velvet to be in that match. As for sleeping my way to the top, I hate to bust your bubble but I didn't." Cammy said trying to keep calm.  
"Oh right. You except me to believe that? You are a _nobody" _Nobody even likes you Camilla" Ajay hissed at Cammy.  
"Really? No one? I'm pretty sure your boyfriend likes me." Cammy smirked, knowing that it would get under the older girl's skin. Ajay slapped her hard against the cheek.  
"AJAY!" Chris yelled walking towards the two girls as Cammy held her cheek. Chris quickly grabbed Ajay by her waist. "What the hell happened?!".  
"Nothing happened except for the fact you kissed the whore back!" Ajay said trying to get out of Chris's arms.  
"First off, she isn't a whore. and secondly Cammy are you okay?" Chris asked. Ajay looked more pissed off at Chris's words.  
"I'm fine. I'm just going to leave you two alone." Cammy glared at Ajay as she walked off.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ajay?" Chris asked Ajay as soon as Cammy walked off.  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Chris! You kissed her back like you liked it!" Ajay ranted.  
"It was a story line kiss Ajay. Calm down" Chris said, trying to reason his girlfriend.  
"YOU KISSED HER BACK!" She yelled at him, showing no sign of calming down.  
" Ajay, stop. okay? I love you more than anything. It was just a kiss for a story line. nothing more Ajay".  
"Do you like her or something? You spend almost all your time with her!".  
"Ajay I'm being nice. Okay?".  
"Whatever." Ajay glared storming off to find one of her friends leaving Chris by himself. Chris, mad at himself, kicked a box knocking it over.  
"God damn it!" He ran his fingers through his hair pissed off. It was just a kiss. Just a fucking kiss. He knew he should of told her it was in the script. But seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal. Pissed off, he set off for his locker room.

Cammy felt bad, she really did. She never meant to get inbetween the couple. But on the other hand, Ajay was out of line. Sure, she was Jay Reso's little sister and was trained by the best but that gave her no reason to walk around like she owned the place. She lightly knocked on Chris's locker room door before walking in. "hey" she said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder only for him to shrug it off.  
"You. This is all your God damn fault! You shouldn't of kissed me like that!" Chris hissed at the younger girl getting in her face. Cammy took a step back.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I really am." Cammy said softly, her voice threating to break.  
"I swear to God if I lose Ajay to this!" He slammed his hand against the wall against her head. Cammy's lower lip started to tremble. She never meant to upset Chris. She really didn't. "Just leave Cammy!" he demanded. Cammy quickly listened to him and left his locker room.

She wrapped her arms around herself as walked towards the knockout's locker room. Maybe it was her fault for the couple's fight. He had every right to be mad. Maybe should of kissed his cheek. But he kissed her back and she kind of liked it.  
"CAMMY!" her friend Taryn's voice filled her ears as she walked into the locker room.  
"Hey Taryn" Cammy said softly as she walked to her bag, her head hanging low.  
"What's up Cam? I haven't seen you this upset in awhile love" Taryn walked towards her friend worried.  
"I messed up, and I don't know. Chris probably hates me now." Cammy picked her bag up, tears threating to fall.  
"What happen love?" Taryn asked.  
" Ajay went off on me because I kissed Chris, she slapped me, and then Chris yelled at me and told me that it was my fault that him and Ajay got in it." Cammy sighed sitting down, her head falling into her hands.  
"Aw baby, he's probably just upset. Don't worry about it" Taryn said with a reassuring smile.  
"I don't know, I think i'm just going to home" Cammy said standing back up. "I'll see you later".  
"Okay, Let me know if you need anything" Taryn said hugging her friend.  
"Will do" Cammy said leaving the locker room and walking towards the parking lot.

It was quiet and lonely as Cammy slipped into a pair of Victoria Secret sweats, a oversize sweater and a pair of fuzzy socks. She felt so alone. A feeling she hadn't felt in awhile. Her phone lit up as she got a text. She glanced over at it, it was from Chris. She opened the text message a read it, 'Hey,sorry I went off on you. Just a bad night.'. She decisded to just ignore it. She didn't need to be the reason why Ajay and Chris got in another fight.

Ajay sat outside hers and Chris's Florida house as watched her dog, Oreo run around. Chris silently sat down next to her. "Babe?".  
"What Chris?".  
"I know I should of told you about the kiss, and I shouldn't have kissed back. I'm sorry baby. I really am." Chris's voice dripped with regret.  
"Do you think she's pretty?". Chris got quiet for a moment. Unsure how to answer his girlfriend.  
"Yes, Ajay. I find her pretty." he answered truthfully.  
"Would you leave me for her?" Ajay looked over at her. Her face painted in pain.  
"Never in a million years. She isn't you Ajay, and she never will be." Chris carefully cupped her face in his hands. "It's you I want to spend the rest of my life with, and have a family with you. Not her. Not ever. I will stay away from her unless we're doing a promo or a match together. You're my girlfriend". Softly he pressed his lips against her forehead as Ajay smiled slightly. "Now, lets go to bed so we can cuddle. Okay baby?".  
"Okay." She agreed standing up. "Come Oreo." She called as their Alaskan Husky ran towards the door. Chris opened it, waiting for both the dog and Ajay to enter before he himself walked in.

Laying with his girlfriend's head against his chest asleep, Chris's thoughts drifted off to Cammy. He felt horrible for yelling at her and even worst that she didn't even reply to his text. He also felt horrible that his girlfriend thought that he would leave her for the younger girl. Sighing quietly, he shifted his body trying to fall asleep. Just maybe, he could get the two girls to see eye to eye. He felt a need to be Cammy's friend. He just hoped he could get Cammy and Ajay to become friends. Just maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Nothing**  
_**Chapter five**_:_bruises  
_

_**A/N:**I don't own Ajay, she belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, I only own Camilla. this chapter sucks & I'm extremely sorry. I got lazy, next chapter hopefully will be better. (:_ -xxHollywoodsmile

The pitted patter of rain against the roof awoke Cammy from her deep slumber. Her head ached from drinking a whole bottle of wine the night before. Groaning she forced herself out of bed. She checked her phone to see another text from Chris. He was saying he was sorry for the second time. She tossed her phone on the bed, not wanting to reply. She yawned as she left her room to go down to the kitchen. The wooden stairs squeaked underneath her as she walked down them. As she reached the bottom, she was surprised to see a black duffel bag by the front door. That only meant one thing, Stu was there. A wave of panic went through her body as she walked into the kitchen. "Stu...You're home." She faked smiled as he smirked at her, stepping towards her.  
"Good Morning, Camilla,want some breakfast" he asked.  
"no, I'm not hungry." she replied softly. " I have a work out session in a hour, I'll eat after".  
"Who are you working out with?" He asked closing in on her.  
"Ken".  
"Why don't I work out with you?" Stu ask, a smile appearing on his face. "Hell, we can do it right in this house".  
"Or we go to the gym, yeah?" She asked, trying to get away from him. Stu grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her up her stairs.  
"Honestly Camilla, did you think I wouldn't find out about the kiss?" He asked shoving her onto the bed.  
"Baby, it was just a storyline kiss. I swear it mean-" she was cut off my her familiar ring of her phone. Stu reached over a grabbed her phone. "Who's Chris?" He asked. Camilla stood up trying to her phone away from him. "It's a friend".  
"Bullshit" He yelled, throwing her phone against the wall, cracking the screen.  
"Damn it Stu, that's my new iPhone!" Camilla yelled in his face.  
"Oh quite your complaining you bitch." Stu spat at her, slapping her across the face hard. She gasped holding her cheek. He pinned her up against the bedroom wall, causing a photo frame to fall down and shatter against the wooden floor. Tears fell silently down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut in prepared for what was to come.

Chris watched from the door way as Ajay packed to go home to Canada to stay with her Nana. "Are you sure you want to leave?" he whined wrapping his arms around her waist from behind causing Ajay to giggle a little. "Babe, I don't want to but Jay and Adam are going to be there and I want to spend some time with them." She turned in her arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck.  
"Aw, Okay." He playfully pouted. "But I'll miss you". Ajay giggled and kissed his lips. "It's just a week, and then I'll be back and ready to get in the ring" she smiled.  
"I guess I can deal with that." He kissed her, holding her tight to his chest before letting her go so she could go back to packing. "Hurry up, we need to leave in about thirty minutes." Chris smiled smacking her butt as he walked out of their room. Ajay smiled rolling her eyes playfully.

Camilla winced as she got out of Range Rover, her body aching from Stu. She was dressed in a Queen Rock Band Sweatshirt, black super skinny jeans rolled over her ankles and a pair all white vans . Her brunette hair was straight with a gray beanie, and makeup caked on her face in hopes to cover her bruise. Her head hung low as she walked more limped, into the iMPACT Zone. "Cammy!" Chris's voice caused her to groan and look up. "Hey, I've been trying to get in contact with you. I'm really sorry about last night. I was just angry" Chris breathe out as he jogged to meet up with her. "Are you okay? Your limping".  
"Yeah, yeah, I fell this morning getting out of bed." She smiled as she lied through the pain.  
"Oh..well... we have a match tonight." Chris said, unsure of the condition she was in.  
"Great, I'll go get ready." She said, trying to sound cheerful.  
"Okay, see you out there." Chris said he walked away as Cammy went into the locker room.

Thankful no one else was in the room, the brunette slowly sat down. Her head fell in her hands as she held back a cry. She had no clue how she could get makeup on the rest of her body with out asking for someone to do it for her. A knock on the door caused her head to jerk up. "Come in". She was surprised to see Ken walk in.  
"You missed the work out." He frowned as he walked over towards her.  
"Sorry, I meant to text you but I broke my phone" She said quietly.  
"What's going on with you today? You're dressed in a sweatshirt and it's humid as hell out side, you don't have a flower in your hair, and you have makeup caked on your face" Ken sat down next to her, concern written on his face.  
"I'm just not having a good day Ken." Her voice sounded annoyed.  
"Aw. Cam." Ken wrapped an arm around her, causing her to flinch. "What?".  
"I fell out of bed this morning." she lied. "I actually need you to cake makeup on my back. I'm really bruised".  
"Yeah, Of course. Off with the shirt." He smirked. Cammy rolled her eyes as she took her sweatshirt off leaving her in just a dark purple lace bra. Ken couldn't help but look at her chest.  
"Ken!" She whined slapping his chest as she got her foundation out. "Here, smear this on my back." she turned so her back faced him. Ken bit his lip at the sight. Not only where the bruises on her back, it was on her arms. He wasn't stupid. He knew she didn't fall. He was just too afraid to ask what really happened.  
"So, When's Stu coming back?" His words caused her back to tense up. She bit her lip as she rubbed the foundation on.  
"He's back".  
"Oh, okay." It clicked in Ken's mind what really happened. Stu got rough with her. He sighed angrily. He couldn't bring it up, he knew she would defend him or say he didn't. He finished putting the make up on. "There, good as new".  
"Thanks Ken, I owe you big time".  
"Yeah,yeah you do." He kissed her cheek as he stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Nothing**  
_**Chapter six**_:_she's back  
_

_**A/N:**I don't own Ajay, she belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, this chapter still isn't the best. Sorry I rushed to get this one done. Once again thanks to Kennedy for the help and thanks for the reviews. Much love (:_ -xxHollywoodsmile

Cammy smiled as she stood in the ring, proudly holding the Knockout's championship. She donned a flower crown along with a ballerina cut crop top, and a pair of high-raised spandex shorts and white vans. She faked a smile as she handed over the tittle before locking up with Gail Kim.

The knockout match between Camilla and Gail was well under way when Ajay decided to make herself known. She slowly walked towards the ring through the fans much like her male aces and eights counterparts. The only exception was Ajay didn't have a cut on. She stopped by Taz and gave him a sly smirk causing him to nod. This was all apart of aces and eights plan to fully take over the company. Ajay folded her arms across her chest and tapped her fingers on her forearm. Gail looked to the outside of the ring and saw her longtime friend standing there and smirked before letting Cammy set her up for her finisher. Ajay grinned before she slid into the ring and speared cammy off of Gail and started throwing punches at the girl. After a minute or so Ajay stood up and motioned to her waist. "I'm getting MY title back bitch!" She smiled as Cammy groaned in pain holding her head as the ref checked on her. The Aces and Eight's music started to play as Ajay grabbed the mike. "I'm back bitches!" She smirked at the camera as she dropped the mike and went backstage.

"What the hell!" Cammy screeched as she poked her finger in Ken's chest. "You knew! You asshole!". Ken grabbed her hand and harshly pushed it away.  
"Shut up Cammy and let me explain." He said sternly trying to get her out of the Ace and Eight's locker room. The last thing he needed was for the rest of the members to come back to find her.  
"No! No! YOU KNEW!" She screeched again. She was clearly pissed off.  
"Aw, Look Bully. A little baby is in the locker room." Ajay mocked as she walked in with Bully Ray. Cammy was on top of her in seconds, pulling at her hair. Ken grabbed Cammy by her hair pulling her off of Ajay. Cammy yelped in pain as Ken pulled her out of the room.  
"Fuck you Ken." She snared at him pulling her arm from him and storming off. Ken rolled his eyes and went into the locker room.

"What the hell Ajay!?" He snapped at Ajay. "You didn't need to be so damn rough with her!".  
"Oh shut up Ken, what? Your little girlfriend got hurt? To fucking bad. It's wrestling and she is a pro-wrestler. She can take a few hits." She snapped back at him.  
"Don't be a bitch Ajay." He spat.  
"I am a bitch. Get over it Ken." Ajay glared as she left the locker room in search for her boyfriend.

Cammy was fuming as she walked down the hall. Her head was pounding but right now she didn't care. How dare Ajay attack her and cost her the match. "Cammy!" Chris's voice broke her out of her thoughts as she glared over at him. "What? Did you know too!?" She snarled at him.  
"Calm down, I just came to see if you where okay?" Chris grabbed her arm turning her towards him.  
"No. You're fucking bitch of a girlfriend attacked me! She attacked me Chris!" Cammy half yelled in his face. She forgot about the pain shooting through her head, or the rest of her body. Chris looked at her, unsure of what to say. He's never, in the year she's been with TNA, heard her speak this way. Cammy was usually calm, and kept things to herself. "Did you know?".  
"No, I'm as shocked as you." He said softly fixing the flower crown on her head. Cammy pulled her arm out of his grip. Her honey brown eyes making contact with the blue eyes of Chris. She bit down her lip softly, trying to keep from giving into her need to kiss him. Chris leaned in slightly, as he traced a black and blue spot that was starting to show from her makeup sweating off. She held her breath.  
"Chris!" Ajay's joyful voice caused them to pull apart. Cammy glared at Ajay as she walked off, leaving the couple.

"Hi baby!" Ajay smiled as she threw herself into Chris's arms, excepting him to catch her.  
"Ajay.. Why did you attack Cammy?" Chris asked displeased with his girlfriend's actions. Ajay's smile faded into a frown.  
"Aren't you excited I'm back?" She asked, removing her arms from around him.  
"You attacked Cammy." He repeated, causing Ajay to get angry.  
"Why are you obsessive with Cammy? Huh? Thought there was nothing going on." Ajay glared. Her temper flaring.  
"Ajay, she is a friend. You attacked her for no damn reason. She's a nice girl." Chris said back, defending both him and Cammy.  
"Oh what ever! You pick her side every time! For all I care, don't come home tonight." She shoved her finger in his chest before storming off.  
"Oh come on Ajay!" Chris yelled following his girlfriend. "Babe, can't we talk about it!?". Ajay kept walked in to the locker room, slamming the door in his face. Chris let out a frustrated groan. He could never win with her. He decisded to let it go and walk away. Cammy was nothing but a friend to him, and the fact that Ajay had no faith in him pissed him off.

Giggling as she walked in, the blonde headed Taryn was surprised to find a Cammy crying. She quickly walked over the brunette and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. "Honey what's wrong? Is it because of Ajay?". Cammy just nodded her head. Not wanting to tell the rest of the story. That her boyfriend that kept them a secret beat her this morning, That her best friend betayed her and that she was forming a crush on a taken man.  
"Cammy, you are better than her okay?" Taryn's swet voice whispered in her ear as she held her. "Don't worry about her okay? I got your back, and so does Brooke". Cammy wiped her eyes smearing her eye liner. "You're prettier than her, you're a nice person. Don't let her walk all over you okay?".  
"Okay." Cammy weakly replied.  
"Come on, lets go have a girl's night." Taryn smiled, trying to cheer up her friend.  
"I- I can't.." Cammy replied. "I need to get home".  
"Oh.. but owe me" Taryn let Cammy go.  
"Yeah, of course." Cammy faked smiled. She knew Stu would be home waiting for her. Waiting for his prey to walk into the house so he could have his way with her. She stood up grabbing her bag not caring about what condition her face was in. She just wanted to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Nothing**  
_**Chapter seven**_:_surprise guests  
_

_**A/N:**I don't own Ajay, she belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night sorry for the late update, I've been in the middle of moving and school starting, and Sorry this chapter sucks. I rushed to get it finished so I could update it. Thanks for reading!:_ -xxHollywoodsmile

"I can not believe i'm going through with this." Cammy groaned as she walked out of her closet. Taryn laughed from her seat on her friends bed. "Honey, You have courage is all I have to say".  
"I don't understand why Ken needs me to go as his date to this dinner. He knows how I feel about that bitch." Cammy bit her lip as she tried to decide what to wear. The last three weeks was hell for her. After losing her belt to Ajay, and then having to deal with Stu for two weeks. Her bruises had finally heal. She had sort of made up with Ken, but it was still walking on egg shells with him. After she found her outfit, she checked herself over in the mirror. She was dressed in a pink tie-dye baby doll dress, and a pair of brown Frye Rachel thong sandals. Her long brunette hair fell in loose curls that bounced with each movement the girl made. A small cross necklace fell delicately against her chest.  
"You look hot." Taryn smiled.  
"Thanks. Are you staying here tonight?" Cammy asked as she turned from the mirror.  
"Yeah, I have nothing better to do and your rich ass has a nice bar down in the basement." Taryn laughed as she hopped off the bed. "I pretty much live here".

Ken cleared his throat as he stood in the door frame. "Well look at you Cam, all nice and pretty." Ken Smiled as she walked in her bedroom.  
"Well you look snazzy too Ken." She smiled back. He was dressed in jeans and a 'Green Bay Packers' t-shirt and a pair of converse.  
"Are you ready?".  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Cammy grabbed her nude Coach bag and her phone. "Let's go".

The ride to Chris and Ajay's house felt like forever, but was only a matter of five minutes. Cammy took a deep breath as she un did her seat belt, glancing over at Ken, her lip trapped between her teeth as she had second thoughts of being his date. He gently nudged her with his elbow and smiled slightly as he got out of the drivers seat. Cammy following behind.

Her hand tightened around Ken's bicep as they waited for someone to answer the door. Ken glanced down at her hand. Her freshly painted sky blue fingernails dug into his skin. A few short minutes later the door opened to revel Chris. His blue eyes brighten as he seen the tall brunette. "Come on in." He opened the door fully letting the two in, his eyes not leaving Cammy's at all. "Ajay is still getting ready, you guys can take a seat in the living room".

Chris sat in the living room chair as he glanced over at Cammy and Ken who where talking quietly among theirselves. His mind wonder back to the last time he was alone with her. When they had traveled to a house show in Chris's SUV. She was dressed simple, jeans and a sweater, no make up and her hair in a messy bun. She look beautiful. They laughed and talked on the way. They more they talked, the more Cammy started to open up to him. She told him stories from her growing up in Napa Valley, and about her brother and her family. Not once did she mention anything about a relationship. A knock on the door caused him to lose his train of thoughts. "I got it!" Ajay's voice called from the stairs as she walked down to get the door.

Ajay pulled open the door and squealed in excitement, "Jay!" Jay laughed as his baby sister jumped into his arms. "I missed you too Bug." Ajay pulled away, seeing a tall dark headed man behind him. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited my friend Stu".  
"Oh not at all." Ajay smiled at Jay.  
"Ajay, this is Stu. Stu this is my baby sister Ajay".  
"Pleasure to meet you Ajay." Stu shook her hand. Ajay smiled. "Like wise".

"Babe? Who's at the door?" Chris asked as he left the living room.  
"Just Jay and his friend Stu." Ajay smiled at the two men infront of her before walking towards the living room, hearing the muffled greetings from Jay and Chris.

Cammy glanced over at Ken. Her eyes wide with panic and fear as Ken sat his hand on her barley covered thigh giving it a squeeze and a small smile to help calm her. She bit her lip as Stu and Jay walked into the room with Ajay.

"Jay, You already know Ken. But this is Cammy." Ajay smirked at Cammy as Jay shook Ken's hand than Cammy's. "Oh and this is his friend, Stu". Cammy forced a smile on her face as her heart pounded against her chest.  
"Hi." She simply said to Stu as he gripped her hand tightly as they shook hands with a sly smile on his face.

Cammy nervously pulled at her necklace was they sat around the kitchen table. She was stuck in between Jay and Stu, trapped. Chris looked over at the fidgeting girl. " You okay Cammy?".  
"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." she replied letting go of her necklace, swallowing hard feeling Stu's big hand gripping her thigh. She took a long sip of her wine, hoping to calm the nervous.  
"Are you sure? You look nervous or something." Ajay added in, a hint of a smile on her face.  
"I'm sure". Cammy faked a smile as she sat her glass down. Ajay finished setting the table and sat down next to Chris. "everyone dig in".

Minute after minute dragged on as they sat around the table, the boys talking about wrestling, or Jay harassing Chris over when he was going to marry his sister. Cammy excused herself to the bathroom. Stumbling, she made her way to the bathroom with Ken hot on her heels.

"What's your problem?"  
"What's my problem?" Cammy asked back, trying hard not to yell at the man before her, "MY problem is that Stu is here Ken".  
"So? I thought you would be happy to see your boyfriend." He replied back in a harsh whisper. Cammy glared at Ken. Ken knew that know one knew about her relationship with Stu. Ken rolled his eyes at her friend. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're too busy making love eyes at Chris hoping he'd leave his girlfriend for you".  
"Shut up Ken. You don't know anything".  
"Really? I don't know anything? Either you tell them about your relationship with Stu, or I will." Ken whispered back, leaving a stunned Camilla behind.

Cammy felt her breath being knocked out of her. Never in a million years did she think she'd she Ken turn on her like this. Never. Her only hope was that she could make it through the rest of this dinner without a word being spoke of her relationship.


End file.
